Confesiones
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Una tarde de confesiones con la familia Tenoh-Kaioh.


Para Jesseboy.

 **CONFESIONES**

 _"Sé quien eres y di lo que sientes, porque a aquellos a quienes les molesta no importan, y a quienes les importas no les molesta"._

 _—Dr. Seuss._

—Soy gay —dijo el joven de cabello platinado que se encontraba frente a sus padres en la sala de la casa.

Ambos padres callaron.

—No puede ser que estés diciendo esto —dijo el abrumado padre rompiendo el silencio—. No puedo creerlo, no —sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero padre, creí que serías el primero en entenderlo.

—¡No! Creí que… ¡que serías el heredero de Endymion! No, no, esto no está sucediendo. Todo este tiempo pensé que no serías como… —negó una vez más—. No, no puedo aceptarlo.

El padre del joven se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación dando la espalda a su hijo. Confundido, el joven apartó la mirada.

—Hijo —dijo la mujer levantándose—, sólo necesito saber que estás seguro de esto y que no se trata de una fase.

El joven decaído, asintió.

—Estoy seguro. No tengo dudas.

La mujer se acercó a él, con un ligero toque en su barbilla alzó su rostro y con la comprensión de una madre besó su frente.

—Hablaré con él.

La mujer se dirigió al estudio donde el padre se enclaustró; como preparándose respiró profundo, cuando estuvo lista abrió cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Dentro el angustiado padre permanecía sentado con las manos entrelazadas intentando asimilar las preferencias de su primogénito.

—Haruka, ¿podemos hablar?

—No puedo creerlo Michiru… —Dijo negando—. Es un niño, ¿cómo puede estar pensando ya en esto?... —hizo una pausa y sus ojos parecieron remontarse a otro tiempo—. Aún está fresco el día que nació…

 _—Uranus, Neptune —dijo la neo reina Serenity ante ellas— sé qué su relación se mantiene a pesar de la distancia, así que por eso y por su servicio y dedicación como guardianas del Sistema Solar Externo, el rey Endymion y yo… —Serenity miró al rey que sonrió con aprobación, luego regresó la mirada a ellas—, hemos decidido recompensarlas concediéndoles, el milagro de la paternidad._

 _Ambas Sailor's se miraron con sorpresa._

 _Con los ojos cerrados y con la copa Lunar en alto el poderoso cristal de plata resplandeció creando una esfera de luz cegadora sobre sus cabezas, cuando la luz se redujo tomó la forma de un recién nacido._

 _—Él, es su hijo —dijo Serenity—. Producto de su unión; de la fuerza de los mares y del ímpetu del viento._

 _El infante lentamente descendió hacia Neptune quién lo acogió envolviéndolo en sus brazos._

 _—Pero si es… —dijo la guerrera de Urano._

 _Neptune sonrió serena como si siempre lo hubiese sabido. Mirando su rostro Uranus esbozó una sonrisa, rodeó su hombro y estrechó a su hijo con un protector abrazo._

 _—Esta, es su familia —dijo Serenity—. Como tal, debe permanecer unida._

 _Ambas sonrieron con afecto al pequeño nacido de su esencia._

 _—Uranus, Neptune, es hora de nombrar a su hijo._

 _Ambas guerreras se miraron conociendo la respuesta y dirigiéndose a la reina unieron sus voces._

 _—Helios._

—Michiru, en verdad, de verdad creí que no sería como nosotras.

—¿Hay algo de malo en que lo sea?

—Es que, Michiru, míralo, él es… él es un…

—¿Qué?

—¡Es un pony!

—También es un hombre.

—Michiru nos mudamos para poder construir una vida, para poder ser una familia de modo legal, lejos de los prejuicios, y mira, este país tan abierto está plagado de enemigos, aquí aún no llega el reinado de Serenity, ¿qué va a hacer él siendo un pony?

—Nosotras pudimos hacerlo, ¿por qué él no?

—Somos Sailor Scouts, podemos defendernos, pero él…

Michiru caminó hacia ella y poniendo la mano sobre su hombro se sentó a su lado.

—Él estará bien…

—¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo?

—Ya no es un niño y nunca ha sido débil.

—Pero es un hombre, su esperanza de vida es menor a la nuestra.

Michiru sonrió con su absurda inquietud.

—Es un Tenoh.

—Es un caballo.

—¿Habrías preferido un hipocampo?

Haruka no pudo evitar reír.

—No… pero sabes que no es ningún percherón.

—Tal vez, pero tiene un "padre" que lo protege y que tampoco es un percherón, es un mustang.

Haruka sonrió negando.

—No tienes remedio.

—Aprendí, de la mejor.

Ambas sonrieron posando la frente en la de la otra.

—Haruka, sabes que no podrás protegerlo por siempre…

—Lo sé, pero puedo intentar.

—Tu único deber es apoyarlo y darle la comprensión que ninguna de las dos recibimos.

—Créeme, que ahora entiendo a nuestros padres. La homosexualidad no es el problema. El problema son las expectativas que se derrumban, la vida que imaginamos para nuestros hijos, se pierde. Como padres no deberíamos esperar nada más que su felicidad, su bienestar, no está en nosotros decidir, ni siquiera imaginar lo que harán. Sólo podemos guiarlos y esperar que tomen la mejor decisión.

Michiru sonrió, al parecer no tendría que hacerle entrar en razón.

—Es por eso que debes hablar con él. Rehusarte, no fue la forma.

—¡Pero es un hombre!

—Sí, y tú una mujer que exige que le llamen "padre".

—Pero Michiru…

—Sin peros.

Haruka exhaló renegando.

—No sé qué decirle…

—¿Qué te habría gustado que dijera tu padre?

Haruka bajó la cabeza y Michiru besó su mejilla.

—Piénsalo.

Con esas palabras Michiru abandonó la habitación.

Más tarde los tres se sentaron a retomar el tema, Haruka, con las manos sobre las rodillas y sin poder mirar a su hijo, comenzó:

—Helios, tu madre y yo hablamos y… me hizo ver que no estuvo bien que te rechazara, y… lo lamento. Tu confesión me tomó por sorpresa y no soy bueno digiriendo esas cosas, necesito tiempo para pensar —exhaló sin saber cómo hablarle—. Hijo, si me negué a aceptarlo es porque… —tomó la mano de Michiru y lo miró a la cara—. No quería que tuvieras que enfrentar lo que nosotros, la gente es cerrada y puede ser muy cruel, el mundo está lleno de prejuicios, de gente homófoba.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo él—, lo entiendo, pero… no sé por qué me dices esto, aún cuando se supo lo de ustedes, siguieron siendo populares, mamá era asediada por muchos hombres y tú siempre estabas rodeado de mujeres.

—Helios no todas las personas lo vieron así —dijo Michiru esperando no tener que revelar los ataques sexuales de los que tuvo que defenderse o el matrimonio arreglado del que tuvo que zafarse—, también tuvimos rechazos, tanto en la vida personal como en la profesional, ambos sufrimos discriminación.

—Tus abuelos no me aceptaron —dijo Haruka—, tu madre y yo tuvimos que ir contra corriente y tolerar su desdén, y lo digo así porque si ellos no podían entenderlo nosotros sí podíamos respetar que no fuera fácil para ellos. Y las mujeres que me seguían —recordó cómo las embravecidas féminas le desgarraban la ropa para exhibirla frente a los medios—, no me querían a mí, era sólo la apariencia, la imagen que proyectaba, para ellas yo era una fantasía, algo superficial.

—Idealizaban a tu padre. Perdió muchas fanáticas cuando supieron la verdad. Se sintieron defraudadas e incluso algunas quisieron demandar.

Helios escuchaba con atención imaginando las vicisitudes por las que sus padres tuvieron que pasar antes de llegar a tener la estabilidad con la que viven.

—Tuvimos muchos problemas —dijo Haruka—, no fue tan fácil como crees, nuestra juventud fue muy diferente a la tuya, todavía no había acceso a la información.

—La gente era muy tradicionalista —dijo Michiru—, con ideas muy arraigadas, fue duro adaptarnos.

—No teníamos trabajo, la nación nos censuraba y…

—Tanto fue así que…

Ambas se miraron avergonzadas de no haber podido verse a la cara tras los embates de la sociedad.

—Decidimos dedicarnos a ser Sailor guardianes.

—Vivimos separados mucho tiempo, no nos veíamos como en tiempos del Milenio de Plata.

—Volvimos a vernos cuando la neo reina Serenity asumió el trono y nos mandó llamar.

—Han pasado unos años desde eso y la gente todavía no se acostumbra al cambio, todo fue tan rápido y eso toma tiempo.

—Por eso decidimos mudarnos a un lugar con más libertades.

—Pero —objetó Helios—, ¿por qué decidieron irse cuando la reina fue proclamada? ¿No habría sido más fácil? No tenían que seguir las reglas del mundo y seguirían siendo Sailor's.

—Somos Sailor's —dijo Haruka—. Sí, habría sido más fácil vivir cobijados con el poder de la reina pero…

—También somos personas.

—De haber hecho eso tu madre nunca habría podido volver a pisar un escenario.

—Ni tu padre una pista, seríamos por siempre Sailor's.

—Y sobre todo, no tendríamos tiempo, para ser tus padres. Tú nos uniste, nos diste la fuerza para dejar de mirar atrás. Helios cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas, de verdad creímos que no tendríamos que ver a nuestros hijos pasar por eso.

—No tenemos ningún inconveniente con tu homosexualidad. Somos tus padres, estamos orgullosos de quién eres y te amamos.

—Lo que nos preocupa, es el resto del mundo, la incomprensión que hay en él.

—No queremos que salgas herido.

—Entiendo lo que dicen, pero este siglo es diferente.

—Sí —dijo Haruka—, pero eso no cambia las cosas, no queremos que te reprimas, pero debes tener cuidado en lo que haces y en quién confías. Tú has visto las noticias, los crímenes de odio.

Helios asintió.

—Comprendemos tu situación —dijo Michiru—, sabemos cómo te sientes y estamos aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas. Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que decirlo y haremos lo que podamos con tal de ayudarte.

El chico se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Gracias… pero voy a estar bien, no tienen que preocuparse.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con una sonrisa.

—Lo sabemos.

—Eres muy valiente —dijo Haruka sacudiéndolo del hombro—, se necesita mucho valor para aceptarse a uno mismo y se requiere mucho más para aceptarse ante los demás. Agradecemos que tengas esa confianza con nosotros. Hay muchos chicos que recurren a la automutilación o al suicidio cuando no se sienten aceptados y no queremos eso para ti.

—Haruka… —dijo Michiru entre dientes pidiendo prudencia—. Sólo promete que vas a cuidarte

El joven asintió feliz y agradecido.

—Y por cuidarte no significa llevar un arma —dijo Haruka.

—Sí, sé lo de los preservativos y las enfermedades papá.

—Porque tú como hombre —insistió Haruka—, sabes que ese terreno es un poco… "pantanoso".

—Ah… sí… —respondió nervioso.

—Así es que si te hacen falta, puedes pedírmelos cuando quieras, tengo bastantes guardados.

—Eh… gracias, pero no es necesario.

—No, en serio, porque, como sabes estas cosas tienen caducidad y yo sólo los uso con los juguetes de tu madre.

—Haruka… —dijo Michiru en reprimenda alzando la ceja exigiendo silencio.

—¿Qué? Es cierto.

—Papá, en serio, prefiero no…

—¿Por qué no? Michiru el chico tiene que saberlo. Hijo no tienes de qué avergonzarte eres casi un adulto.

—No papá, en serio, no quiero saber lo que tú y mamá hacen, hicieron, o hacían. No, no, no, no —se cubrió los oídos y se levantó huyendo de ahí.

—¿Por qué? ¡Es perfectamente normal!

—¡No! —Exclamó subiendo la escalera hacia su habitación.

—¡Usa condón! ¡Protégete de las ETS y aléjate de la gente promiscua! ¡No todo es sexo! ¡No juegues con las personas! ¡Sé estable! ¡Ah!, ¡y no hagas caso a los prejuicios! ¡Eres fuerte y te amo! ¡Te amo! ¿Me oyes? —Exclamó con una sonrisa sabiendo que esas palabras le son aún más incómodas al chico.

El portazo se escuchó en la habitación.

—Bien, lo conseguiste —dijo Michiru—, lo asustaste lo suficiente que no querrá volver a hablar de eso.

—Oh te juro que eso espero… ya tuve suficiente.

—¿Papá? —Dijo Hotaru ingresando a la casa.

—Hotaru —dijo Michiru—, oh, hola Chibiusa, bienvenida.

—Buenas tardes —respondió la pelirosa.

—¡Helios, baja, tenemos visitas! — Llamó Michiru.

—Hola —dijo Haruka acercándose a Chibiusa—, ¿otra vez jugando con las llaves del tiempo?

—Sí, Setsuna nos permitió venir.

—¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Bien, gracias.

—Ah, hola Chibiusa —dijo Helios bajando a saludar.

—Hola —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Ah ya saliste… —dijo Haruka al chico.

—Sí, hay visitas, dudo que quieras seguir hablando de eso.

Haruka asintió sabiendo lo bien que la conoce, pero se empeñó en molestarlo:

—Bueno, no olvides usar vaselina.

—¡Papá!

—O al menos un lubricante, escuché que duele si no lo usas.

—¡Papá por favor! —Exclamó el chico cubriéndose los oídos.

Haruka rió con descaro.

—Eh, papá, mamá —dijo Hotaru solicitando atención—, Chibiusa y yo… —tomó la mano de la pelirosa—, tenemos algo que decirles.

Haruka alzó la ceja.

—Chibiusa y yo… —reiteró—, somos pareja.

Helios sonrió.

—Vaya papá —dijo—, parece que después de todo sí tendrás tu heredero de Endymion.

A la rubia le tembló el ojo.

—Bueno… —dijo Michiru con una sonrisa nerviosa— qué tal si nos sentamos…

—Tal vez también debí traer a Peruru —dijo Helios.

Haruka se desvaneció.

—¡Haruka!

—¡Papá!

* * *

 _"Si no podemos poner fin a nuestras diferencias, contribuyamos a que el mundo sea un lugar apto para ellas"._

 _—John F. Kennedy_

 _"El amor es demasiado hermoso para ser escondido en un closet"._

 _"Su amor no daña, tu odio sí"._


End file.
